This invention relates to a cleaning device for a magnetic recording and reproducing device of the rotary magnetic head-type and also to a method of controlling such a cleaning device. The cleaning device and its control method are suitably used for a magnetic head mounted on a rotary cylinder of a home video tape recorder (hereinafter referred to as "VTR"), although their application is not limited to such a magnetic head.
One conventional cleaning device of this type is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Laid-Open (Kokai) Patent Application No. 64-191317. This conventional cleaning device includes a cleaning brush for cleaning a rotary magnetic head. In order to enhance the cleaning efficiency, the axis of rotation of the cleaning brush is inclined with respect to a rotary cylinder in a peripheral direction of this cylinder.
As is well known, when foreign matter or dirt adheres to the surface of a rotary magnetic head of a magnetic recording and reproducing device, proper magnetic recording on a magnetic tape, as well as proper reproduction from the magnetic tape, can not be carried out. Particularly, in a home VTR, the rotary magnetic head is provided for recording video information on the magnetic tape and for reproducing the video information from the magnetic tape. Therefore, when foreign matter or dirt adheres to the surface of the rotary magnetic head, and particularly to its magnetic gap portion, a spacing loss develops between the magnetic head and the magnetic tape which results in failure to achieve normal recording and reproduction of the video information. More specifically, a beautiful picture is not available on a television screen, thus adversely affecting the commercial value.
In view of the above problems, the device of the above publication is intended to clean the rotary magnetic head more effectively. Conventional cleaning devices including the device of the above publication are designed to be automatically operated in accordance with the normal operation of the magnetic recording and reproducing device, regardless of the operator's intention.